Nightcrawler
|tag1 = Defensive: Utility |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Nightcrawler teleports away, leaving his cutlass to fall to the ground. |crystal = Teleportation Crystal BAMF Crystal |ability1 = Bamf |ability2 = Bleed |ability3 = Evade |ability4 = Precision |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 107 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 1389 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Juggernaut |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Beast |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Wolverine (X-23) |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Cyclops (Blue Team) |synbonus5 = Teammates |synpartner5 = Cyclops (New Xavier School) |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }}Nightcrawler is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Raised from childhood in an Eastern European circus, Half-Demon Mutant Kurt Wagner has always existed on the outside. Gifted with the power to teleport at will, but marred with 's demonic appearance, Kurt eventually found a place for himself amongst Xavier's X-Men. Despite his intimidating outward appearance, Nightcrawler remains positive and optimistic, always using his powers for the betterment of both mankind and mutantkind. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' By Dodging back and holding Block for 2 seconds, Nightcrawler can shift his tactics and switch his Combat Mode. *'When Attacked:' While in Neyaphem Mode, Nightcrawler focuses on teleportation and dexterity, granting him a chance to Evade incoming attacks. The chance to Evade attacks is increased by 15% against attacks that would deal Physical Damage. *'Passive:' While in Swashbuckling Mode, Nightcrawler focuses on aggression and quick attack bursts. This grants him periodic Precision Buffs, increasing Critical Rating by for 4 seconds. *'Passive:' While Dodging back, Nightcrawler cannot be struck by attacks. Additionally, whenever he successfully Evades an attack, he gains Critical Damage Rating until his next Critical Hit. *'Critical Hits:' Nightcrawler's cutlass has a chance to strike a Deep Wound, dealing of his Attack as Bleed damage instantly. The chance to score a Deep Wound increases by up to 10% based on how low the opponent's Armor is. Signature Ability *'Neyaphem Heritage' **'Passive:' Nightcrawler's unique heritage, coupled with his X-Men training allows him to switch combat mode 0.3 seconds faster. Additionally, anytime he strikes a Deep Wound, he gains increased Attack for 7 seconds. Special Attacks *'Displacement Strikes' **Slash! Bamf! Kick! ***Using this attack increases Nightcrawler's chance to Evade by for 10 seconds if in Neyaphem Mode. ***Using this attack increases Nightcrawler's Critical Damage Rating by for 10 seconds if in Swashbuckling Mode. *'Unglaublich Acrobatics' **Let's see what the amazing Nightcrawler learned during his time in the circus. ***This attack reduces enemy Block Proficiency by while in Neyaphem Mode. ***The chance to score a Deep Wound with this attack is increased by while in Swashbuckling Mode. *'Bamf! Bamf! Bamf!' **He's coming in from every direction. Lieber Gott! ***This attack disorients the opponent, granting Nightcrawler a permanent increased chance to score a Deep Wound. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *In addition to a class advantage, Nightcrawler will have an easier time Evading the attacks of Daredevil (Classic), Punisher, Black Panther, and Crossbones, as they primarily deal Physical Damage. *Nightcrawler's Deep Wound ability can bypass the Armor, Physical Resistance, and Tenacity of Superior Iron Man, Rhino, and Agent Venom, respectively, to deal extra bursts of damage throughout the fight. Weaknesses *In addition to a class disadvantage, Vision, Vision (Age of Ultron), and Ultron are immune to Bleed and Deep Wound, denying Nightcrawler much of his damage output. Recommended Masteries *'Precision:' As Nightcrawler's Deep Wound, and by extension his Signature Ability, rely on striking with consistent Critical Hits, grabbing this Mastery can increase his damage output by a large amount. *'Cruelty:' While in his Swashbuckling Mode, Nightcrawler gets a fairly large boost to his Critical Hit Chance. Increasing his Critical Damage can allow this Mode to grant even larger damage boosts. *'Mutagenesis' and Block Proficiency: Outside of his ability to Evade incoming damage, either through his passive Neyaphem Mode or through his Bamf skill, Nightcrawler has poor defenses. Grabbing these Masteries can increase his survivability for the rare occasions when he gets struck. Tags Current: Defensive: Utility, Hero, X-Men, Size: M Trivia *"Unglaublich" translates to "Incredible." *"Lieber Gott!" translates to "Dear God!" External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mutant